The present invention relates to a container such as a wheeled can for collecting trash. The invention also relates to a method for operating a trash collecting container.
Containers are known that have a rear wall, a front wall, side walls, and a bottom wall defining an enclosure of generally parallelipipedic shape. A typical container is generally provided at its rear part with wheels for rolling the container and is also provided on its front wall with a hooking structure for lifting, tipping, and emptying the container by a removal vehicle.
Producers of large volumes of trash, particularly businesses such as florists, fishmongers, and pharmacies, use typical containers which occupy a large storage space. Due to the lack of storage space, only a limited number of containers can be stored, and producers of large amounts of trash fill the available containers rather quickly and pile the remaining trash on the sidewalk.